The Truth
by marti36
Summary: "Lady Almedha era scioccata. Non poteva ancora credere a ciò che colui che, fino a pochi minuti prima, credeva fosse suo figlio, le aveva appena detto." Spoiler sul finale di RD.


**La Verità**

Lady Almedha era scioccata. Non poteva ancora credere a ciò che colui che, fino a pochi minuti prima, credeva fosse suo figlio, le aveva appena detto.

Come poteva non essere stata in grado di riconoscere il suo stesso figlio? Dopotutto, l'età di Pelleas combaciava, e soprattutto, aveva il marchio... ma stando a ciò che le aveva appena detto, questo non era altro che il simbolo della protezione di uno spirito, una protezione potente, certo, ma non era il marchio...

Poi Pelleas interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri sollevandole il viso con la mano. La guardò sorridendo e le disse: Penso che dovreste parlare con il generale Ike, Lady Almedha. Forse potrebbe esservi in parte di conforto... e cominciò ad allontanarsi. C- con il generale Ike?. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto parlare con lui? Ne aveva sentito parlare ovviamente, ma non l'aveva mai incontrato prima d'allora.

Pelleas si fermò e si voltò verso di lei. Sì, penso che sarebbe una buona idea. Ma... perché? Quel ragazzo... e con queste parole si voltò e ricominciò a camminare. Aspetta! Ti prego!. Il ragazzo si voltò di nuovo: Addio... madre... e se ne andò.

Lady Almedha non sapeva più che pensare. Perché parlare con un perfetto sconosciuto? A cosa le sarebbe servito? Con questi pensieri per la testa andò incontro a suo fratello, che vedendola così sconvolta non poté fare a meno di preoccuparsi: Sorella, che succede? Oh, Kurth... Io... d- devo parlare con il generale I- Ike... credo. Tu... lo conosci... Potresti portarmi da lui? Ike? Certo, ma... perché? Che succede? Io... ho bisogno di parlargli... Ti spiegherò dopo..

Intuendo che la questione dovesse essere importante Kurthnaga accettò di buon grado questa risposta e la guidò verso Ike, intento a discutere dei preparativi per il viaggio di ritorno ad Ozna con Titania e Soren. Kurth si voltò verso la sorella: Aspetta qui, vado a parlargli. E si allontanò. Almedha lo vide scambiare qualche parola con Ike e dopo pochi minuti le andarono incontro. Lei continuava a non sapere che cosa pensare. Che cosa voleva dire Pelleas?

Tu... sei Ike, dei Mercenari di Greil? Ike la guardò con quella che voleva essere un'espressione cordiale, anche se, per chi lo conosceva poco, poteva sembrare uno sguardo truce. Sì, e tu devi essere la regina madre di Daein. Ho sentito parlare di te, ho saputo cos'hai passato... Sono felice che tu stia bene. Kurth trattenne a stento l'istinto di volgere gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrise: l'etichetta non era mai stata il punto forte di Ike, specialmente quando si trattava di rivolgersi a dei nobili, o peggio, a dei reali.

Almedha nel frattempo osservava il ragazzo cercando di capire cosa mai in lui potesse farla sentire meglio. Poi si rese conto di non avergli ancora risposto, così si limitò a dire: Ah, sì, infatti... Ike rimase in attesa, aspettando che lei gli dicesse qualcosa, ma la regina continuava a fissarlo, così le chiese: Quindi... posso fare qualcosa per te?. Almedha distolse lo sguardo, sconsolata. Penso di no. Penso di aver visto abbastanza. Ike pensò che probabilmente non fosse il caso di porre domande, così disse: Come desideri. Beh allora... Lady Almedha, Principe Kurthnaga, abbiate cura di voi. Kurth gli sorrise e rispose: Sì, e anche tu. So che ci rivedremo.

Almedha tornò a riflettere, osservando distrattamente Ike che tornava da Titania e Soren, rimasti ad aspettarlo per poter riprendere il discorso. Non era servito a niente. Probabilmente Pelleas si era sbagliato. E lei si era illusa che incontrare quel ragazzo potesse cambiare qualcosa. Kurth la guardò e infine si decise a parlare: Soddisfatta, sorella mia? Ma perché desideravi così tanto parlare con Ike?. Almedha, sempre pensierosa, gli rispose, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quei tre: L'ho fatto solo perché Pelleas ha detto... Ha detto che sarebbe stata una buona cosa per me parlargli.. Ti ha detto il motivo?

Senza rendersene conto, la regina aveva ora distolto l'attenzione da Ike per rivolgerla al ragazzo accanto a lui, un ragazzo piuttosto minuto e all'apparenza molto giovane... ... No... Ha detto solo: "Quel ragazzo...". Non mi ha voluto dire altro... Chissà perché quel ragazzo le sembrava familiare... In fondo, era la prima volta che lo vedeva, eppure... qualcosa nei suoi occhi le ricordava qualcuno... Kurth, non accorgendosi che sua sorella era ormai del tutto distratta dalla discussione, le rispose: Che strano... chissà che intendeva dire...?.

Ma lei ormai non lo ascoltava più, anzi, aveva cominciato a riflettere a voce alta: E se... quel beorc... possibile...? In quel momento sembrò che Ike e i suoi compagni avessero finalmente deciso il da farsi e cominciarono a raccogliere le cose per la partenza. Almedha si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, in preda al panico. No... non poteva andarsene... doveva parlargli. Doveva sapere. Il ragazzo minuto si guardò intorno, probabilmente controllando se stesse dimenticando qualcosa. Ora o mai più. Ehi! Aspetta! Aspetta un momento! Kurth la guardò colto alla sprovvista. Cosa le era preso di colpo? Sorella? Ma lei stava già correndo verso il ragazzo continuando a gridargli di aspettare. Lui la sentì e si voltò a guardarla, stupito.

Quando fu abbastanza vicina le chiese: Sì? Avevate bisogno di qualcosa? Almedha cercò di riprendere fiato prima di parlare, approfittando per osservarlo meglio ora che era così vicino. Il colore dei suoi capelli, il suo viso... quegli occhi... Q- qual è il tuo nome? Il ragazzo le rispose semplicemente: Soren. La donna si sentiva tremare. Possibile che... C- capisco... è... è un bel nome. e gli sorrise.

Soren era sempre più sorpreso, ma si limitò a risponderle un incerto: Uhm... Grazie...? Di niente. Poiché sembrava che lei non avesse alcuna intenzione di continuare a parlare, e sapendo che doveva affrettarsi, Soren le chiese: ... È' tutto? Almedha si riscosse. Ah, sì, sì. Perdonami. Chiamarti in quel modo... Ero confusa. Soren, ancora un po' dubbioso ma più tranquillo, le rispose: Non vi preoccupate. Se volete scusarmi... e si allontanò, raggiungendo Ike e gli altri mercenari di Greil che lo stavano aspettando.

La regina aveva l'impressione che il suo cuore volesse uscirle dal petto, tanto batteva forte. Ora era tutto chiaro. Quello che le aveva detto Pelleas... adesso aveva senso. Non ci posso credere... Kurth, che l'aveva raggiunta da un pezzo, ma non era voluto intervenire, la osservò dubbioso e le disse: Quel ragazzo era lo stratega dei Mercenari di Greil. Per quale motivo l'hai chiamato in quel modo? Almedha non sapeva cosa rispondergli. Non sapeva nemmeno se voleva rispondergli. Tutto ciò che sapeva, era che ora poteva ritenersi veramente felice.

Sorella? Lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai mercenari che ora si allontanavano, proseguì nei suoi pensieri, ma a voce alta. Poiché ho perso i miei poteri, credevo... che forse non... Che avrei potuto non essere in grado di riconoscere il mio stesso figlio. Ma nessuna madre può sbagliarsi nel momento in cui il suo vero figlio si trova davanti a lei... Kurth la guardò dubbioso. Non riusciva a capire di cosa stesse parlando. Cosa c'entrava Soren in tutto questo?

Almedha chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, prima di continuare sorridendo: Oh, figlio mio... Sei vivo, e sei cresciuto sano e forte... Kurth era ancora più confuso. Poi capì. Si voltò nella direzione dei mercenari, ormai lontani, per poi rivolgersi di nuovo alla sorella, che aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi: Vuoi dire... Soren... è tuo figlio? Almedha annuì mentre una lacrima le scendeva sul viso. Dopo tanto tempo, una lacrima di felicità.

* * *

Ike si voltò verso Soren, che non aveva aperto bocca da quando erano partiti. Non che Soren parlasse molto se non aveva qualcosa d'importante da dire, ma adesso gli sembrava molto pensieroso. Più del solito almeno. Così gli si avvicinò. Ehi, Soren. Allora, cosa voleva la regina Almedha? Perché ti ha chiamato prima? Soren si voltò verso di lui. Sembrò valutare la risposta prima di parlare. Niente di che. In realtà non mi ha detto nulla d'importante. Mi ha solo chiesto il mio nome. Ike era leggermente sorpreso. Davvero? Tutto qui? Soren si limitò a scrollare le spalle. Ike continuò: Mah, reali, non li capirò mai... Vedendo però che Soren era ancora pensieroso gli chiese: Stai bene? C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa? Sai che con me puoi parlarne. Soren sospirò. Non è niente, Ike. Solo... anche a me è sembrato strano, tutto qui. Ma non riesco a trovarvi un senso, per cui... Ike lo guardò riflettendo. Perché Lady Almedha avrebbe voluto parlare con lui? Per chiedergli solo il suo nome poi... In quel momento notò una certa somiglianza fra lei e il ragazzo che aveva di fronte... e se...? Sai, stavo notando adesso... Trovo che tu e Lady Almedha vi assomigliate. Soren lo guardò sorpreso. Cosa? Sì, sai... Avete gli stessi occhi. Soren sembrò rifletterci. Sarà una coincidenza... Ike ci pensò un altro po', e poi scrollò le spalle. Ma sì, hai ragione. Dev'essere solo una coincidenza.


End file.
